Vehicle telematics technologies have greatly improved the driving experience in recent years. For example, the incorporation of global positioning system (GPS) technology into vehicles has enabled drivers to navigate to their destinations more safely and efficiently. Hands-free cellular communications have allowed drivers to communicate with others more safely by minimizing the distractions associated with operating a handheld cellular phone. Numerous other benefits are provided by vehicle telematics, including roadside assistance, theft protection and vehicle recovery, and internal climate control.
Many of these technologies help improve the safety and comfort of users' experiences while driving, but safety is also a concern while a vehicle is shut off. For example, the climate inside a vehicle may become very dangerous for a child or pet that is left unattended, particularly on a hot day. Moreover, whereas current theft protection systems may provide some defense against vehicle theft, these systems fail to take advantage of the full potential of vehicle telematics. Aspects of the disclosed embodiments address these and other concerns regarding vehicle safety and security.